Horton Hears a Who: Welcome to Earth
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: When a Who thirsty for power who will do anything to be mayor. She sets a trap for Jojo to be sent to Earth as a human. While Jojo is gone the mayor forgets his duties as mayor. And Jojo meets a girl that for once in his life he can be the younger sibling
1. Chapter 1

Well I wanted to write this story after seeing some human Jojo fan art. And then also, don't get mad girls, but I'm getting tried of reading a girl human going to Whoville and meeting Jojo and they fall in love. Hey I read them and I like them. Well I wanted Jojo to become human. And so you know ahead the girl he meets will be like an older sister to him (hey I thought it would be better if he gets to be the younger sibling for once) so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Horton Hears a Who, hopefully I will own three Horton shirts, but I've watch the movie three times.

_He's doing it again._ Jojo thought as his father, who wanting to be closer to his son, was trying (and failing) to be cool.

"What's happing J Dawg?" Ned, other known as the mayor, said to his oldest of 97 children. Ned realized the look on Jojo. It screamed I can't believe you are doing that. Ned coughed, fixed his tie and asked, "So did you build any new inventions?"

His son perked up and smiled at him as he nodded his head. After the whole we-live-on-a-speck fiasco a month ago, Ned still tried to push the fact that Jojo should be mayor but relaxed a bit and took interest in his sons passion, music and inventing. "You want to see them?" Jojo asked his dad.

"How about we take a look then we go to town hall?" Ned said with a big smile on his face.

Jojo's smile dropped a little, he forgot his dad was planning on taking Jojo to work today. "S-sure" Jojo said. Well _at least he wants to see them than shun them. Well maybe if I take forever showing him there would be less time at town hall._

Sally kissed both of her boys good-bye and sent them away to stop by Jojo second home and then to town hall. _Please don't let Ned drive Jojo insane. _Sally thought as she waved good-bye.

"Jojo I really think you need to build a better way to get up to the observatory?" Ned said worried about his son's safety over his own.

Jojo just waved his hand that said yeah whatever. Jojo went first to get on the sling shot as his dad watch, which he looked liked he needed to go to the bathroom, clearly worried for his son. Jojo gave him a look saying I've done this a million of times. Ned relaxed a little seeing the look he gave him.

As Jojo lead back stretching the rubber to fling him to his sanctuary. Just as he went to pull the handle to drop the sling shot down, Ned noticed the rubber, slowly but fast enough, tear. That if Jojo went down it would break.

"Jojo wait!" Ned screamed running to his son. This shocked Jojo that on reflex he pulled the handle. As the sling shot went down, his weight just the right amount, the rubber broke sending Jojo down the canyon. His screams were mixed with his dad's. "JOJO!!"

WMWMWMWMWMW

_What the hell happened? I check the band every time before I leave._ Jojo thought as he fell. His screams being a mixed of fear that he would die and it being forced. His body flipped around that when he hit the ground he would see it.

Then Jojo saw a bright light that he was heading closer to it. _So it is true that you see a bight light when you die._ Jojo's screamed stop coming, like his body knew it would need his voice later. When Jojo hit the light it felt he was sinking in water than falling in air.

_What the-? _ Jojo couldn't finish his thought as he felt his legs being stretched. Jojo did the only thing he could do, scream. While his legs were stretching, which were going painfully slow, his torso started shrinking closer up to his head. The top of his feet started separating in to five different parts. Jojo starting to feel all the fur on his body leaving, all but his hair on top of his head.

Jojo shut his eyes in pain as his hands seemed to grow an extra finger. Then his fingers seemed to get shorter as well as his arms. He stopped his screaming as he felt his body being covered in something that wasn't attracted to his body.

His break from screaming was short lived as he started screaming again at the pain. He felt that someone was pushing his cheeks together closer to his face and making them stay there. Now his nose was moving down closer to his mouth, stretching out, and getting just a bit wider.

Then the pain was over but too much for the little Who. He passed out as he continued to fall. Final he hit the ground. He laid there unaware of the new place he was at, in till a shadow passed over him.

I hope you guys liked it! And sorry if I did a bad job, so I will take any nice advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to tell you me and my friends decided that it is fur not clothes. So clothes magically appeared on his body. (Sorry no naky Jojo Girls: AWWW! Jojo: thank you) and I'm going to base his human form off of this http: /xsamix. deviantart. com/art/ The-Mayor-s-Son-JoJo-81317798 just copy and paste and get rid of all the spaces.

"Well is the little brat gone?" a figure, in a female voice, in an office that only the eyes were visible said.

"_Yes boss we did everything you said. Rip the rubber band after he went home and place that whatjamacallit in the canyon." _A voice, clearly male, said from the phone, _"The brat's dad almost stopped him from falling but he still fell down."_

"Perfect. Keep watching the mayor so I know when to show myself and help him find his son." The figure turned off the phone. Now only her eyes and evil smile was visible.

MWMWMWMW

_Ow my head._ Jojo thought as he rubbed his sore head. Then realization hit him. _What happened when I hit that light?_ Jojo shuttered at the pain he had felt. He but his hands over his eyes to help him calm down, but the moment his hands touched his face he realized several things. One his hand weren't fuzzy anymore. Two he seemed to grow an extra finger on each hand. (A/N dude they only have four fingers look at screen shots!) Three his face wasn't rounded anymore. And four his nose was down closer to his mouth and sticking more out of his face.

"What the-?" Jojo started as he sat up in a bed. _How did I get in a bed?! What happened to me?!_ Jojo was breathing heavy, he was sweating, his heat was pounding fast in his chest, and he was swaying as he stood up from the bed. He noticed a note on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and read it.

**So you know I found you out by my backdoor knocked out, and had nasty gash on your head. So I fixed that up and let you sleep in my gma's spear room. I went out to buy some lunch, hope you like Mickey D's. The bathroom is out the door turn right second door. Can't miss it find the blue bedroom with music note sheets then go to the next door.**

**Caly, AKA the girl who hauled your ass into my house.**

Jojo just skimmed over everything till he saw the word bathroom. _Bathroom equals mirror._ Jojo thought as he ran to the bathroom. _Caly, who ever the hell she is, was right you can't miss it._ Jojo saw the mirror but it was too dark for him to see his reflection. He felt for the light switch and found it. _Ok Jojo on the count of three turn on the light. One. Two. _Jojo gulped hard. _THREE!_ The lights came on and Jojo's eye went wide as dinner plates. Sure he was looking at himself, but he was WAY different.

For starters his face was thinner than it was before he fell. His nose was lower and out more but it blended with his skin color. He looked down at himself he didn't have is fur anymore. Instead he had on black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a striped hoodie that looked like his fur color.

Jojo never noticed the sound of a door opening and closing. He did notice when a girl with long brown hair stuck her head around the doorframe and said, "Good you are up!" At that he whipped his o face her and fell on his behind.

She rolled her eyes, "Jesus Christ, I'm not that scary." She said with her hands on her hips.

"W-who are you?" Jojo asked. _Ok she doesn't look like a Who she looks like I do now._

"Caly. What is the name of the guy I found passed out by my door step?" She said and asked still staring down at him that the look said what is wrong with this guy.

"Jojo." Jojo said as he stood up and ignoring the look she gave screamed what kind of name is that. "Uh… How long was I knocked out for?"

"Three hours when I found you." Caly said.

**Three Hours ago**

A girl around the age of eighteen was walking from the garage to the house. _Can't see why grandma wanted to build the garage away from the house._ She was fairly tall with brown hair that went down midback. With hazel eyes that seemed to scream her personality. She was wearing aqua sweatpants with a piano keyboard running down her left leg and a red hoodie.

She yawned and thought _Why did I have to go to the school this early to help with a blood drive?_ _Because Caly you are a good girl. _Caly mimicked her grandma's words. _Yeah maybe I should stop being nice._

Caly went strait to the door when she tripped over something. Luckily she caught the railing to the steps to stop from falling. Then she heard the moan of the thing she tripped over. She looked behind her and saw a boy that looked like he is fourteen. His black hair seemed to be matted with his blood. Caly bent down and checked his head that was bloody. Caly hissed in pain for the boy. _That is a pretty big cut. Better get him fixed up._ Caly lifted his body up and slung his arm around her shoulders and took him into the house.

MWMWMWMW

"Ned what's wrong?" Sally asked as Ned came in the house looking depressed. "Shouldn't you and Jojo be at town hall?" She noticed his flinch at Jojo's name and noticed he wasn't there. "W-w-where is Jojo?" Sally asked scared for her only son.

"We were going to look at his new inventions," Ned stated then the sniffed. "Well the sling shot that he always goes up on," Ned said looking at his wife. Sally nodded her head saying keep going. "Well it was tearing as Jojo was leaning back." Ned took a deep and shuddering breath. "When he pulled the lever to send the sling shot down." Ned closed his eyes and pinched his nose, as Sally was leaning closer wanting to know what happened. "The rubber band broke and he fell down the canyon." As Ned finished he sunk down to his knees and started crying.

Sally just looked at him. _He couldn't have. He told me he checks that rubber band before he comes back home._ "Maybe he is down at the bottom hurt. Ned can't you organize a search party?" Sally asked almost begging him to do just that. Ned nodded his head slowly and ran back out the door.

Well here is chapter two! It may be a while for me to update because of college English stuff and work so I will do the best I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I keep getting ideas how to make this story and I type them as I go. So I may or may now get chapters post as fast as you think I should.

"So how the hell did you end up at my back door," Caly asked Jojo as she set the table for them to eat lunch.

"I don't know I was falling in a canyon then TADA I'm in your house," Jojo said to her. _I better not tell her I'm a Who. And two can play at the sarcasm game._

Caly whipped her head up and narrowed her eyes at him. _How dare he act like a smart ass to me? I took him in MY house and CLEANED his cut on his head!_ "Or you got drunk off your ass and pick a fight that was too much for you." Caly said glaring at Jojo. "That's how the cut on your head got there and passed out walk home through my backyard."

_Cut? What cut on my head?_ Jojo thought as he felt his head. He flinched as he brushed the cut on his head.

Caly soften her body. _He didn't know about it?_ "How old are you by the way?" Caly asked as she went to finish getting out the food.

"Fourteen." Jojo replied as he sat down at the table rubbing his head. "And how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Caly simply replied as she sat a cheeseburger in front of him.

Jojo stared at the cheeseburger as Caly sat down with her salad. She had to bite her lip from laughing at Jojo. He just sat there poking at the cheeseburger. "What's wrong?" Caly asked without laughing.

He looked at it if she asked him to eat a slug. "Is it edible?" Jojo asked still poking the cheeseburger.

"No," came Caly's calm response. Jojo's head shot up and look at her like she had two heads. _Then why do you want me to eat it?_ "But people eat them anyway because we are brain washed to eat them."

"Can I please have what you are having?" Jojo asked her.

"Sure I'll get the stuff out for you to make it yourself." Caly stated as she went to get the stuff out.

"Why can't you make it for me," Jojo asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like your maid," Caly said. "But I will show you how to make a salad because you will need to know when I go to work later."

Jojo nodded his head as Caly showed him how to make something to eat.

MWMWMWMW

"You're late Mister Mayor," the chairman sneered at the mayor who ran in as fast as he could.

"Would you get over your high superiority complex!" Ned snapped at him. The minute he finished saying it he clapped his hands over his mouth.

The chairman frowned even more and pushed the happy face button to bring down the dome around the council and the mayor.

"What did you say?" the Chairman asked him.

"Sorry I'm just stressed out," Ned said messing with his tie.

The Chairman rolled his eyes and asked, "About what this time?"

Ned had to cultch his fist tightly to calm himself down, "Jojo fell down the canyon by the observatory."

The chairman was shocked. "Are you requesting a search party to find him?" He asked him, but it seemed more like a statement.

Ned just nodded with fierce determination in his eyes. The Chairman removed the dome over them. He stood up and said, "The mayor's son is missing." The room gasped while the Chairman finished, "I want every Who in Whoville to leave not one stone unturned in till we find him!"

The whole room ran out to spread the message and search for Jojo. Ned turned around and looked at the Chairman and just said, "Thank you and I'm really sorry about-"

He was cut off short as the Chairman held up his hand, "Your son is missing you have every right to get upset. Now go and find him."

In a blink of an eye Ned was gone to show people where Jojo fell.

MWMWMWMW

_Well what to do Jojo? Watch TV or get on the thing called a computer?_ Jojo thought as he was in the house alone while Caly went to work.

_Flashback_

"_Look I need to go to work." Caly said pulling on her jacket. "I trust you won't burn the house down?" She added with a smirk._

_Jojo just sneered at her, "No I will and dance around the ashes that once was your house."_

_Caly just gave him a glance that said don't make me slap you. "You know where the TV and computer are. And if you want to go outside please stay in the yard. Because there are people around here who won't be as nice as I am." Jojo just looked at her saying who are you trying to fool. "I'm telling the truth if you walk off the yard you aren't my problem and if you need to stay somewhere they will tell you go and stay at a hotel."_

_Jojo shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the chair and started flipping through channels. Caly sighed, "Please just promise me. But keep in mind I will never know you left the yard if you are back here at ten." Jojo looked back at her and nodded. "And you don't have to stay awake to wait for me just go to sleep. We will talk more about where you came from and what to do with you in the morning." With that said she walked out the door._

_End flashback_

Time went by slowly for Jojo having nothing to do. _If I was home I could just go to the observatory and work on my inventions. And I don't want to make new ones with her stuff or she'll kick me out._

Soon it was nine and Jojo decided to go to sleep. He went back to the room he waked up in. Kicked off the shoes he was wearing and peeled of the socks. He looked at his new toes on his feet. _I would love to see dad try picking something up with these feet._

Thinking of his dad, Jojo felt homesick. He sighed a heavy sigh and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and listened around him._ It is quit no annoying little sisters! _With that thought send his heart plummeting down to his stomach.

Jojo pulled his legs closer to his body as he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. _To think I wanted nothing more than to get away from my family. Now I miss them than anything._

MWMWMWMW

"Oh I didn't know he would go this far." A female green Who with long black hair said.

The Who that gave the information was a tall, with red hair and fur. "Yeah he told the Chairman, Orchid."

Orchid slammed the glass down on the table, breaking it in a million pieces. "Let them search for him. They will never find him." Orchid smiled not noticing the blood on her hands. "Leave."

The Who did not want to disobey her orders or she will throw something at him. _If I was that kid I would stay where I am and not come back here._

Hope you guys like it. And if you want review and I will make you be people that help Orchid in her plans for Jojo. That means you meet Jojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look guys I am majorly sorry for making Jojo seem unJojo like. It's just I am the quite type of person like Jojo (Jojo: stares unblinking to me Me: Ok it is because I'm shy and quite around people I don't know) Like I said I'm quite and won't talk around people I don't know. But if they act like a bitch to me (yes Caly is my char and I am calling her a bitch) I will drop the quite act and play their game. But I will make him better. And I hope footnotes are ok instead of author notes in the story. (Tell me that is ok Socks are Yummy!)

_God damn it! Work was long._ Caly said walking back to the house almost falling over. _Those people had to get five more drinks and just chat._ (1) Caly walked in the door and locked the door. _Wonder if Jojo is still here?_

Caly walked to the spare room and cracked the door open to see if he was in there. _So he is still here._ Caly was about to walk out when she saw the tears on his face._ Is he really crying?_ She walked up and touched his cheeks to see if they were real. _Shit maybe I was to hard on him._ (2) She couldn't stop herself she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down. Jojo leaded more to her touch and whispered, "Mom."

With that said Caly took her hand gently away from his hair then yanked it back to her. _Was he running away from something? Well we will talk about it in the morning._ Then Caly went to her room to go to sleep.

MWMWMWMW

_Wonder what mom is making for breakfast today?_ Jojo wondered as he opened his eyes. He noticed he still was in Caly's spare room. Jojo sighed deeply. _I was hoping it was a dream._ Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Caly asked through the door. Jojo got up and opened the door for her. Caly turned to look at him and smile, "We need to talk about you. But first you should take a shower and I will make breakfast." Jojo looked at her if she just met her. She Caly sighed, "Look I know I was a little bitchy." Jojo stared at her. His body language said a little. "OK a lot. So I hope you like bacon and scrambled eggs and you know where the bathroom is?"

Jojo nodded his head on both accounts. Caly gave another smile and to the kitchen to make the breakfast. Jojo walked in the bathroom turning on the shower.

_Wait a minuet. What is Jojo going to change into? _Caly thought as she went to the bathroom door. "Yo Jojo." Caly said knocking on the door. Caly heard the shower door slide open then the door opened to reveled Jojo with suds in hair and sopping wet clothes. (3)

"What the?!" Caly asked him lost for words.

"I'm taking a shower," Jojo said looking at her with a blank face.

"And doing your laundry," Caly mumbled under her breath. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Jojo just shrugged and started to close the door. Caly shoved her foot in the door to stop it from closing. "Dude you need to take off your clothes to take a shower!" Caly snapped at him. Jojo cocked his head to the side wondering what she means.

Caly just looked at him thinking, _is he brain dead!_ Caly grabbed his arm and started pulling off the hoodie.

"What are y-"Jojo started then stopped when he saw the hoodie held up in front of his face. _What the hell! It didn't hurt when she took it off! Wasn't it attached to my body?_ Jojo just stared at disbelief at the hoodie.

"Now take off your pants and shirt I'm not doing that for you." Caly added leaning on the door frame.

"How do I do that?" Jojo asked her.

"Jesus Christ!" Caly said throwing her arms up, "Get back in the shower and rise yourself off!" Caly told him as she went to her room.

"But you told me not to with clothes on!" Jojo said. "But there is soap in the clothes and your hair! Rinse them off! And throw your hoodie in there too!" Caly yelled to him.

Jojo picked up the hoodie. _I'm going to guess this is a hoodie._ He moved very slowly and dropped the hoodie in the shower and just stared at it.

"Why aren't you in the shower?" Caly asked him holding grey sweatpants and a navy shirt. Jojo just stared back at her a little shaken. Caly gave an angry sigh (4) and threw the clothes down. She grabbed his head and stuck it under the shower. After ten seconds she pulled his head back, "Get some air then hold your breath," Caly commanded. Jojo couldn't get his famous glare in when his head was under the shower again. After awhile she pulled him back out whipped him around to face her. (5) And yanked off his shirt. The only thing that caused him pain was the shirt was hooked under his ears. (6)

She threw that in the shower and went down to unbutton his pants. Jojo's face went bright red as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "Step up of the pants." Caly told him. So he did as she said, "Your boxers are wet too. (7) You saw how I pulled off your pants off right?" Jojo slowly nodded his head.

"Do the same thing when I get out of the room and then put on the sweatpants," Caly said pointing to the sweatpants. She went to pick up his pants and threw that in the shower. (8) She picked them up and started to walk out. "When you get pants on, go and sit on my bed. Screw breakfast. We are talking about where you came from NOW!"

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ned you need to get some sleep," Sally said to her husband. "You have been out all night!"

"I won't sleep in till I find Jojo!" Ned said, "I mean he co-" He couldn't finish his sentence for he passed out on the bed.

"Well at least he went to sleep," Sally kissed his forehead and went to go and fix the girls their breakfast.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Sera, Bella. I want you two to check and watch Mr. O'Malley." Orchid said on the phone.

"_No problem Ma'am,"_ Two female voices said at the same time then the line went dead.

"Is it a good idea to trust humans?" The red male Who asked Orchid.

"Emmett it's not like I asked them to do anything major." Orchid said smirking at him. "Just make sure no one links the mayor's son's disappearance to me."

Emmett nodded and left the room. Orchid looked out the window. "Think I'm powerless and useless big brother. Just you wait."

MWMWMWMWMW

Jojo sat on Caly's bed with his head in his hands. _How am I going to tell her I'm a Who. She will think I'm crazy!_

Caly walked back in the room and told him, "Your clothes are in the dryer so they will be dry in thirty mins." Jojo looked up at her with a blank face. "What the hell is that all about?! I knew you took off your shoes and socks but your clothes?!" Caly said running her hand through her hair. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well you got the Who thing right I am one and we have fur not any of these clothes!" Jojo just blurted out. His eyes widen in shock at what he did. _Stupid Jojo that's why you don't talk._

"W-w-what?" Caly asked staring at him.

Hope I did better in this chapter people. And remember the offer still stands from the last chapter. I hope that I made Jojo more Jojo like, I tried to make sure he didn't talk a lot.

Footnotes

People do that all the time where I work it pisses me off

Cue readers to say you think?

Thank you Sock Are Yummy!

You know the one where it is a mix between a growl and a sigh

Poor Jojo

I'm going to assume that Who's have the same ears as human

I think he is a boxer type of guy

Dude that is better than the washer I know


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's me again. Well in this chapter for the sake of Caly having to explain and more for Jojo's sanity Dr. Seuss never wrote Horton Hears a Who, or anything with Horton and the Whos. AND I HAVE A CONTEST IN THIS CHAPTER!! When Caly tells about her background and history, part of the stuff is the truth for me. If you have the most correct guesses you will be the major connection Caly has that can help Jojo, AKA they're rich. And Kradslover you are out of this contest because you know the answers. Now I've always wanted to say this. Jojo you got some splaing to do!

_Shit shit shit! What do I say?_ Jojo just looked at Caly biting his lip wondering what she will say.

Caly ran her fingers through her hair and started pacing around the room. She was mumbling to herself so soft Jojo couldn't hear anything. Then she stopped and kneeled down in front of her TV. She pulled out a game case that Jojo couldn't see the name of. "I wonder," she said to herself. She stood up and turned to him, "Let's say I believe you in till you finish your story then I will rule my final judgment."

"Ok well you see my dad is mayor of Whoville," Jojo started telling Caly about Whoville, his family, his dad wanting him to be mayor, him going to the observatory, how he loves music and inventing, the speck ordeal, and the sling shot breaking, "Then the next thing I knew I'm what ever I am in your house."

"Human."

"What?"

"We are called humans here on Earth," Caly said staring at him. She just had a blank face he couldn't tell what she thought of his story. "Well do you have any idea who would want to get rid of you?"

"No. If there is anyone… WAIT! You believe me?" Jojo asked her looking at her if she ate dirt.

"Yeah I do," Caly said handing him the game case. Jojo read the title KINGDOM HEARTS. "You are lucky I play that game a thousand times. Also I could tell by your body posture you are telling the truth."

Jojo just stared at her happy she believed him. Caly looked at the clock and screamed, "DAMN IT! I'm late for church!" Caly said getting her purse lying on the floor. "Look we will talk more when I get back. And can you please take a real shower. And you can watch TV or play the piano. I gotta go!" Caly said running out the door. With Jojo staring back at her. He shrugged his shoulders and when to take another shower.

MWMWMWMW

"AHHH!" Ned shot up in the bed that he was lying on. He looked around to find Sally in the room. He couldn't find her.

"Daddy?" Ned looked at the door to see Holly standing there. "Yes sweetheart?" Ned asked her.

"I think something is wrong with mom. She has the lights off and her back turned away from us in Jojo's room." Holly said and in one breath Ned will never know how she did it.

"I'll go and check up on her," Ned said walking into his son's room to see Sally curled up in a ball on Jojo's bed.

"Sally?" Ned asked as he walked over to her. What he got in reply was a sniff. "Honey?" Ned said sitting on the end waiting for her to give a real reply.

"I need to seem strong Ned," Sally said to him, "You panic at everything and you are stressed out about Jojo's disappearance. Someone needs to stay strong for the girls."

Ned couldn't help but hug his wife. "That is why I married you. You care more about other people than your own feelings. Even though you want to break down and cry for missing Jojo, you keep your head held high so the girls won't cry."

Sally just gave a small sad smile and said, "I hope he is ok."

"Hey he is strong. He is your son," Ned said smiling at her.

MWMWMWMW

Emmett came up from hiking down the canyon to get the 'World Transporter' Orchid made just to get rid of the Mayor's son.

_All this trouble because she hates her brother. The Mayor and his family did nothing to her yet she is making them surfer._ Emmett thought as he walked into Orchid's office.

"Yes. Yes. No, Bella may not do that." Orchid said talking on the phone. Emmett could hear a small moan. "Sorry girls I got to go." Orchid clicked off her phone. "Thank you so much Emmett."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders as he set the metal box on her desk. _Now it begins._ Emmett thought as Orchid walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. _She knows I'm only doing this job to get money to find my wife. But no she has to have me as her boy toy._

"Don't worry, after my plan is finished you will have all the money you need to find what you are looking for," Orchid said playing with his hair.

MWMWMWMW

"I'm back," Caly said as she walked back in the house. All she got in reply was a piano playing. She walked back in her room to see Jojo playing Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera. "Hey that sounds awesome I love that song."

Jojo stopped playing and looked to her. "I thought this over. I think it is fair that you told me about your life I should tell you about mine." Caly said sitting on her bed. Jojo just nodded his head and gave his full attention to her.

"Well why there isn't anyone in the house is because my grandma moved to California to live with her sisters because they need someone to help them. My grandma didn't want to go but we all felt she 

need the relaxing time for all the stuff she does for us everyday. Well grandma knew I love this house because I grew up here till my mom finally got married four years ago. When I mean finally when she had me I was born out of wedlock. And I don't know my real dad because he was older and married when she had sex with him. Well I grew up here and the only thing I had as a dad was grandpa he died shortly after my mom's wedding. After that I was in major depression would never talk. Every one said I looked more dead than alive. After I started talking again I did nothing but work, school, or anything for the town. I barely have alone time and my mom is scared for me because I want to be alone most of the time. Well it is hard when in the depress stage I had only two of my friends stayed with me. I never get along with people my age but with the adults I always get along with them."

Caly finished with her story. _So she went though the silent stage, different reasons as mine, at my age too._

"But one thing you can count on," Caly said with a wicked grin on her face, "With me on your side it would be near impossible for you to lose. I'm one the greatest allies you can get."

Tada. Remember the contest and I will tell you the information next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is the next chapter and I know in the last one I said the winner will be one of Caly's friends. Well you won't be the one I was planning but you will be in the story so the contest is still open.

"What do you mean one of the greatest allies?" Jojo asked Caly.

"I mean that I have connections to everything," Caly said grinning at Jojo, "Two of the best connections I have are also my truest and bluest friends." Jojo just cocked his head wondering what she meant. "You need two major factors to win at something like this, money and information."

Jojo just gave her the stare that said and how your friends the two major factors. "Jez can find almost any you want or need. But don't ask how she does it. "Caly said walking to the phone, "Then Kitty is part of the richest family in town." Caly started dialing and said to the phone, "Jez it is Cal hey I need you over here." Caly stood there nodded her head, "Kk I will come and get you soon."

Caly hung up the phone and looked at Jojo, "Ok I need to call one more person. But is it ok if I tell them that you aren't from this world?" Jojo thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders at her. "Ok I will let you think about it when we are ready to pick them up. Then tell me when we pick them up if you want to tell them in the car, at the house, or not at all."

Jojo just stared at her as she called 'Kitty'. _What happened? Before she was really mean to me now she is doing everything in her power to help me._ "Kitty it's me Cal." Caly started talking. Then her face grew mad as she yelled, "DO I SOUND LIKE A GUY?!" With that outburst Jojo jumped. Caly pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Look just be ready to come out I'm coming to get you." Caly hung up the phone then grabbed her keys. "Ready to go?"

MWMWMWMWMW

"Your late mayor," Ms. Yelp told the mayor as he came walking up the steps to town hall. Ned just walked right by her. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed like he wasn't aware of where he was going.

He walked into his office and shut and locked the door very slowly. Then he walked to his chair in a daze and sat down. He glanced around the room, when his eyes locked on the picture on his desk of him and Jojo after they saved Whoville he lost it and started bawling his eyes out.

"_Mayor? Are you there mayor?" _A voice seemed to be coming from a horn in the drain pipe.

"Horton?" Ned asked with a raspy voice.

"_The one and only. Are you crying?"_

Ned coughed then said, "Horton the most horrible thing happened. Jojo fell down in the canyon at the base of his observatory. The rubber band of the slingshot broke."

"_What?! I thought he always checks it before he goes home?"_

"No it still… WAIT A MINUET! Does everyone know he checks the rubber band before he comes home but me?!" Ned said throwing his hands up.

"_Sorry. He talked to me while people congratulated you for saving the town. He asked me if I would keep coming to talk to you."_

Ned stood with his mouth hanging open at the horn. He couldn't believe his son is the reason Horton still visits him. "Jojo." Ned said looking at his hands.

"_Mayor I'm going to go but I will keep an eye out for him."_

Ned shook his head thinking Horton will not be able to find his son. But he didn't dare argue with the elephant's logic. "Thanks Horton." Ned stared at the horn for a couple more seconds then he flopped down in his chair completely ignoring his paperwork.

MWMWMWMWMW

"This is a nice car," Jojo said looking around in the Caly's dark purple PT Cruiser, "I would look to see how this works."

"Don't even think about tearing apart my car to see the inside or I will kill you," Caly said giving him a playful glare.

_I really want to see how she ticks. First she was mean to me now she is acting like a big sister._ Jojo did a double take at what he just thought._ It is kind of nice to be the younger sibling._

"Jojo pick now," Caly said as Jojo realized she stopped in front of a small blue house, "Tell them in the car or house or not at all."

Jojo looked out the window and saw a girl that was maybe inch and a half shorter than Caly. With brown hair that went down to touch her shoulders with blood red tips. She had brown eyes and was wearing black jeans with a grey t-shirt that said Fall Out Boy and black and grey fingerless gloves with chains.

Jojo's eyes widened and said, "Your house." He already decided that he will tell them but at the site of that girl he didn't want to face her in a MOVING car.

Caly cocked her head at looked out the car at Jez. "Jez you know you will get suspended with blood red hair."

"So what," Jez said sliding in the back seat, "Kitty has purple hair." She looked questionably at Jojo. "Who is the emo guy?"

"Why am I the last one to know these things?" Caly said putting the car in drive, "Jez this is Jojo. Jojo this is Jez."

Jez held out her hand for him to shake it. Jojo took it and said, "I'm not emo."

"Well you look emo so you are emo," Jez said glaring at him. So Jojo happily returned the glare.

"Ok you two he has the _style_ emo but isn't emo himself," Caly said hoping to break up a fight before it began.

Jojo shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face the front of the car. "Whatever." Jez said crossing her arms.

"Jez if you are going to be in a pissy mood I will take you home now," Caly said pulling up in front of a two story white house with a giant porch.

Jojo now saw a girl walking backwards to the car. From what Jojo saw is that she was wearing tight blue jeans a purple t-shirt. She looked to be about the height Jojo is right now and had brown hair with lots of bleach blond streaks in it.

"OW! What was that for," Jez said rubbing her sore arm. Jojo look at her and assumed Caly hit her.

"You said she had purple hair," Caly said glaring at Jez.

"Yeah last year," Jez said smirking. Caly aimed for another punch when they heard behind Jojo, "Oh who is this?" In the most seductive voice Jojo ever heard. He turned around and saw the girl this time the front view. She had grey eyes that were surrounded by lots of blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her shirt said 'I'm not small I'm fun sized.' She also had the biggest boobs Jojo has ever seen.

"Like them," the girl said wiggling her boobs.

"Great the slut is here," Jez said sighing.

"Tabatha quit scaring him. Jojo this is Kitty," Caly said leaning back in her seat pinching the bridge of her nose again.

"Kitty?" Jojo asked raising his right eyebrow. He looked back at Kitty and moved her hand like she was pawing him and said, "Meow."

"GET IT THE BACK SEAT NOW KITTY!" Caly and Jez snapped at her. Kitty closed Jojo's door and gave him a wink and climbed in the back seat.

"So what is this all about Cal," Kitty asked leaning so she was squeezed between Jojo and Caly. All of the saddened Caly slammed on the breaks. Jojo and Jez were lucky that they put their hand out so they would hit their head. Kitty on the other hand had her head hit the radio.

"Kitty, remember what happened the last time someone did that?" Caly said glaring daggers at Kitty as she went back to her seat rubbing her head.

"Oh yeah you hit Andria's house," Kitty said.

Jojo looked at Caly questionably and she just replied, "Don't ask."

The three girls and Jojo returned to Caly's home. But both Jez and Caly noticed a deep green car parked at the hair salon across the street with two girls watching them.

Well here is the fourth chapter. I know Jojo isn't emo that is why I had Jojo state he wasn't emo and Caly saying he has the emo style. Being emo and emo style are two different things. And Caly's car is my bran new car I got for early graduation! And people Kitty isn't a Mary sue she is based off of my friend and she is a big flirt like Kitty is. And I swear to you as a Jojo fan her and Jojo will not get together. And I had to add Horton into this story. Now I have something special for you guys SNEAK PEEKS!!

**SNEAK PEEKS PEOPLE!!**

The big final will start at Caly's Prom

Horton will find Jojo

Jojo will SING

Ned and Sally will get to hug Jojo before the big final

Emmett and Ned have a link to each other

Caly gets a boyfriend

There will humans running around Whoville

Jojo will argue with himself if he should or shouldn't be mayor

Well that's all there is there isn't anymore. So if you guess how it will end in a review I won't tell you if you are right or wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Well now I'm bored out of mind. But I have a question to all of you. This is now at your choice for Jojo. You see he has no choice he has to go to school with Caly.

Jojo: glares at me

What? I'll be nice to you; most of the classes will be in the music room. Well anyway he will for sure be in choir and band. But should he be in the school play or any after school actives? It is all up to you.

Jojo: if any one says have in the host club I'm leaving your story.

Ok Jojo one you have been reading my manga haven't you. And two fine leave but you will still be a human in Whoville.

Jojo: glares

Well now with new chapter.

MWMWMWMWMW

"So how deep is the Mayor in his neglected paperwork?" Orchid asked Emmett behind her bedroom door.

_Why ask me you know the answer._ Emmett thought before he replied, "Up to his neck. He is ignoring everything in till he finds his son."

"Perfect. Well now I need to go to the gala," Orchid replied to Emmett.

"Gala? What gala there is no gala tonight," Emmett said quirking an eyebrow at the door.

"I didn't say it was in Whoville," Orchid said opening the door. Emmett's mouth just hung opened.

MWMWMWMWMW

"So why are we here?" Jez asked opening the fridge, "What do you guys want?"

"DP Jezzy," Kitty said while staring at Jojo.

"Water please," Caly said biting her tongue at the scared look Jojo had on his face.

"Mr. Emo," Jez stopped short when she saw both Jojo's and Caly's glare at her, "Fine Jojo what do you want? And if I didn't know better I would say you two are siblings from that glare."

"Water," Jojo said then he turned to Caly nodding at Jez in the fridge.

"Most of the time these two are here hanging out. So they treat Meme's house like their home," Caly said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least we don't trash it," Jez said passing out the drinks. When she got to Kitty she noticed her drooling at Jojo. "And not to RAPE ANYONE IN THE HOUSE!" She added slamming down Kitty's drink next to her on the table.

"Jesus Christ what is it with everyone yelling at me?" Kitty said looking at Caly and Jez.

"I don't know maybe that you look like you want to jump on Jojo," Jez said jabbing a finger in Jojo's direction.

Jez and Kitty started yelling at each other that they didn't know what Jojo and Caly were talking about. "So got your story straight?" Caly asked Jojo. Jojo shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Well we need to figure out how to get Jez to believe you. She needs cold hard facts to believe something."

Jojo's eyes widened at the fact that he didn't think about that. "We will think what to do after you tell them. Besides when Jez and I have an argument I always win." After that sentence Caly brought her fingers to her lips and made a loud whistle noise. Jez and Kitty stopped fighting after that whistle and looked straight at Caly.

"Now you are wondering why I brought you guys to my house. Well it is because of Jojo right here," Caly said holding her palm out to Jojo.

"Yeah where did you pick him up?" Jez said smirking at the short boy. Because in Jez's book if a boy at fourteen is shorter than 5' 5" he is something for her to pick on. And unfortunately for Jojo he missed the mark by two inches.

"If you interrupt me again or Jojo I will lock you in the closet with my Stitch stuffed animal," Caly said glaring at Jez. She yelped and clamed up her mouth. "How I found Jojo was he was passed out by my back steps. As for how he got there, why we called you, and how this is the adventure we have been waiting for you need to listen to Jojo."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Mayor you really need to sign those papers," Ms. Yelp said though the mayor's door.

Ned just ignored her as he sat on the floor leaning on the wall across from the door. All around him sat piles and piles of papers that need to be signed. But he just ignored them. Tears were slowing coming out of his eyes. Ned looked down and saw the stupid mayor crest on his tie. He could swear it was mocking him.

_If I never pushed Jojo so hard on being mayor, he would tell me he loves music and inventing. Then he would invent his stuff at home._ Ned thought blaming himself as usually.

He gritted his teeth as he ripped the crest off his crest. He pulled back his arm and threw the crest at the door.

His eyes grew larger as he saw the door start to open.

MWMWMWMWMW

The chairman was not happy. He understood that the Mayor was upset about his son. But he shouldn't be neglecting his duties. It is a good thing Ms. Yelp called him. He marched up to the door and unlocked it with his skeleton key. When he opened the door he felt a sharp pain in his forehead.

MWMWMWMWMW

_I would scream finally if I knew I wasn't going to die._ Ned thought as he saw the pin was stuck right in the chairman's forehead. The chairman's eyes moved up to where the pin was, and then they slowly moved down at Ned where they rested with a glare to him.

"He he. Oops." Ned said as he ringed his hands around his tie.

"Oops is right," the chairman growled at Ned. Then he started chasing Ned around the room. Ned was using the stacks of paper to his advantage. He pushed them over so the chairman was put into a cloud of paper. But he still came at the mayor. As Murphy law states, Ned trips over his own stack of papers. The Chairman grabbed his neck and started strangling him.

"_MAYOR!" _The horn in the drain pipe exclaimed.

"A little busy Horton," Ned barely choked out.

"_BUT I FOUND JOJO!"_ The chairman stopped strangling Ned as they both look at the horn in disbelief.

MWMWMWMWMW

Jojo took a deep breath as he finished his story. He looked at the girls to see their reactions. Kitty was still dreamily staring and smiling at him. As for Jez her mouth was wide open. He looked at Caly; she had a sisterly smile on her face.

"Wow you are even cooler than I thought," Kitty sighed. Jojo shivered at the sigh and the look she was giving him.

"That was the most," Jez started with her smile growing. Jojo's spirits lifted knowing he got her to believe him. He looked over at Caly and saw her frowning. "The most IDIOTIC PIECE OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!" Jez said with flames in her eyes.

"Why in the hell did you lift up his hopes and then smash them," Caly said slamming her hands on the table.

"Yeah Jezzy I think he is telling the truth," Kitty said looking right at Jez.

"Well Kitty you with believe anyone who has a dick," Jez snapped at Kitty. Then she turned her anger at Caly and Jojo who happened to sit next to her, but Caly looked calm. "And you I can not believe you think the emo squirt is telling the truth!"

Jojo started to open his mouth to fight back, but Caly held her hand in front of his face to stop him. "If we prove that he is a music genius that he says he is will you believe us?"

"I'll go along with you in till you give me more hard proof," Jez said cross her arms.

"To my room to play the piano Jojo," Caly said as Jojo stood up with her.

"Piano is too easy," Jez said smirking, "He needs to play our favorite guitar solo ever."

"Jezzy one Caly doesn't have a guitar," Kitty said. Then she looked and saw Caly holding an acoustic guitar. "When did you- Never mind. And two that is a hard song to do."

"I know and Jojo can't have sheet music," Jez said loving the look Jojo was giving. "He has to do it with only listening to the song itself."

"Fine," Caly said pulling out her iPod. Jojo whipped to face her and hissed under his breath, "Are you crazy?"

Caly messed around with the iPod then put the headphones on Jojo. She sat him down on the couch and handed him the guitar. "Listen to it first. You need to play from where I have it to when they start singing again. The name of the song is Beast and the Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold."

Jojo just stared at her. He took a deep breath and hit play. He sat there listening to the song for a couple of seconds. "He is never going to do it," Jez said laughing to herself. Caly heard her and shot her a look. Then Jojo started playing and Jez ate her words. Jojo was playing the solo perfect. Kitty looked ready to pass out, Caly was bobbing her head to the music, and Jez was just dumbfounded.

Jojo stopped and looked up. Caly gave him thumbs up then she said, "Jez find out where the jungle of Nool is."

Jez whipped out her laptop and started typing. "I think the best way to start off on the right foot to find your way home is going to the jungle of Nool." Caly stated to Jojo. Jojo nodded his head and started playing the song again.

Caly just gave him a smug grin. "Ok I did it and I like the song now," Jojo said giving her a mock glare.

"Holy shit," Jez said in disbelief.

"What?" the two girls and Jojo asked.

"The jungle of Nool is a safari tour for tourist. And it is sixty miles away."

Sorry for major cliffies. And I want to give people who read this story a tidbit and some quotes.

You will see Caly's future boyfriend in the next chapter. And the quotes are.

"The major thing I like, that is different about me, is that I'm taller." Take a wild guess.

"He isn't a pet you have to let him go!"

"You may need to have one thing as your career and music and inventing to be the thing to get away from reality when you grow up."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT FATHER HATES ME!"

"Damn it Jojo! Don't do this to me!"

"Jojo please turn the camera around."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody well time for a new chapter hopefully I have the story running better than the first couple of chapters. Well I did a stupid thing I signed up to say a speech for my graduation. So now for the next installment of Welcome to Earth.

Jojo: Don't you have to type up you college English paper?

I like you better when you don't talk. So sue me I'm a procrastierter.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Shit," Kitty said.

"Come on," Caly said putting on her shoes.

"We are leavening now?!" Jez shrieked.

"Yes we are leaving now," Caly said looking at Kitty and Jez to put on their shoes. She did smile to see Jojo is at the door tapping his foot waiting for them.

"Fine," Jez snapped dragging Kitty up. Lucky for Jojo they wore flip flops. Then they were at the door.

"Why does he get shot gun?" Kitty whined. _She sounds like my sisters._ Jojo thought as he got in the front seat.

"Because he is the 'Who from Whoville'" Jez said in a dorky voice with air quotations. If looks could kill Jez would be in the ground from the look Calygave her.

After they were down the road Jez finally asked, "What are we going to do about those girls?"

"What girls?" Jojo asked turning around in his seat to look at Jez.

"The ones that are across Cal's house watching us," Jez said then turned her attention to Caly.

"Look it takes an hour to get there, then an hour back. And we will stay there for at lest an hour. And if they are still there we will figure out something." Caly said watching the road. They just sat in car not talking to each other and only listening to the radio. They were planning to go straight to Nool, but Kitty whined that she needing to go to the bathroom. After she was done, Jez snapped at her.

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because there are cute guys working there and I don't want to do the potty dance," Kitty said.

Caly just rolled her eyes as they pulled in the parking lot. "Ok here is the plan," Caly said as everyone got out of the car. "We will take the tour and if we see Horton we will go from there. If not we will ask someone to take us to see the elephants." Then the group heard a crash. They turned around to see what the source of the noise was.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Today is your lucky day big brother. Don't forget it," a six year old girl with big blue eyes and long brown hair said to a six foot boy with strawberry blond hair and light blues getting out of a car.

"Ok Aria I will," the boy said to Aria.

"Damien I will be back here after you are done working," a woman with the same hair color as Damien and the eyes or Aria said.

"Ok mom bye," Damien said heading up to the front office.

"Ready for giving tours today D-man?" a guy with red hair blue eyes and black glasses asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Kev," Damien said. He stopped walking as he saw a purple PT Cruiser pulled into the parking lot.

"Remember D keep it cool and she will notice you," Kev said moving his hand in a smooth motion.

"Easy for you to say. She liked me freshman year and I turned her down," Damien hissed. "She sees me as a friend now."

"Whatever," Kev said as he headed for the trams. Damien followed and he keep watching as Caly, Jez, Kitty, and …. Wait who is that guy?! _Shit it is over she has a boyfriend. She did like guys with black-._ Damien didn't finish the thought as he ran into and fell into a bunch of trash cans.

MWMWMWMWMW

"There is feet someone fell in," Kitty said pointing to the feet.

"Nice and smooth dude," Kev laughed at his fallen friend.

"Are you ok," Caly said running over.

"F-f-fine," Damien said very softly hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"Damien is that you?" Caly said as she pulled him up out of the trash.

"Yeah," Damien said rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Why for a safari tour." Caly said smiling at him. "Are you the tour guide?"

"Um… Yeah," Damien said looking at her blushing like mad. They stood there for thirty seconds then Jojo said, "Can we go on a tour?"

"Oh! Yeah, this way," Damien said leading the way to the tram. And the tour began. "The Jungle of Nool is based off a tropical rainforest but with different exotic animals from around the world."

"Damien not to seem mean," Jez started leaning towards him, "But we really want to see the elephants."

"Well the watering hole is coming up. If our elephant isn't there he may have when up the mountain we have. We don't know why he goes up there." Damien explained still driving.

_Because I asked him to keeping coming to talk to my dad that's why._ Jojo thought while staring down at his feet still homesick.

"We are in luck he is here," Damien said as they came near the watering hole. Jojo perked upand leaned near to where he was. His back was to them so Jojo yelled, "Horton!"

Horton looked over to the tram. "How did you know his name?" Damien asked Jojo, "We never tell people the animal's names."

"Horton it's me, Jojo!" Jojo said leaning almost out the tram. Horton's ears shot up and started walking to the tram.

"Horton you shouldn't come near the customers," Damien said. But Damien doesn't know this elephant can talk that that he meant what he said and said what he meant. An elephant is faithful one hundred percent.

Horton wrapped his trunk gently around Jojo's waist and lifted him up on his back. Jojo just smiled realizing that he can talk to his family. "Horton can Caly come with us she is the one with the plain brown hair." Jojo whispered in his ear. Horton nodded and did the same thing to Caly.

"Dude this is awesome!" Caly yelled. Horton then started running to Mt. Nool.

"Caly wait!" Damien said trying to leaning to the running elephant. But he forgot to open the door and fell over it and into the mud.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Hi Horton nice to meet you, I'm Caly," Caly said looking down at Horton's head.

"Nice to meet you too," Horton said still running.

"Why didn't you talk to us by the tram?" Jojo asked.

"Kangaroo said it is better for us animals not to talk around the humans," Horton explained to them.

"Aren't you worried about me knowing Horton," Caly asked.

"You know about the Who's in Whoville right?" Horton asked looking back. Caly nodded her head. Horton turned his head back around. "Well if you know about the Who's and believe it then your ok."

"Sweet. So are we going to talk to Jojo's dad?" Caly asked the running elephant. She noticed that they were moving up the mountain.

"Yep. He is really worried about you Jojo. He isn't doing any of his work," Horton told Jojo.

"It isn't his fault, he needs to stop blaming himself about everything that goes wrong," Jojo said in a depressed tone.

"WE'RE HERE!" Horton exclaimed as he kneeled down to let the two down. Horton bounded over to the clover.

"Caly I just realized something," Jojo said looking at her. She cocked her head to the side. "I won't be able to hear my dad," Jojo stated with tears in his eyes.

"You here music in everything right," Caly asked. Jojo nodded and Caly continued, "That means you have perfect pitch." Jojo just looked at her.

"MAYOR!" Horton yelled at the clover.

"A little busy Horton," a strained voice of the Mayor said. Jojo's eyes widened, he heard his dad's voice like he was standing next to him.

"BUT I FOUND JOJO!" Horton exclaimed.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Impossible," the chairman whispered as he let go of Ned.

"Horton what do you mean?" Ned asked Horton. Hoping that Jojo was there with Horton.

"_He is here with me."_

Ned breathcaught in this throat. The chairman walked outside letting the Mayor have his talk. "Can I talk to him?" Ned asked.

"_Hey dad,"_ Jojo's voice came out of the horn.

MWMWMWMWMW

"B-b-but how?" Emmett asked a now human Orchid.

"Really how else did you think I turned Jojo into a human," Orchid said. She wore a green strapless formal. Her hair was now black and she still had her pale blue eyes and her exotic beauty.

"Well I'm off, "Orchid said as she made a portal in the room and walked through it.

Ooo lots of cliffies for you. Sorry I'm a work and I want this chapter done. That's why it is so short. And now that bios for the humans are done the real story will begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally back with the next chapter. College English is done, reading list for school is done, and I'm OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL BABY!! Oh I saw Indiana Jones Wednesday night at midnight or Thursday morning I don't know.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Hey dad," Jojo said kneeling next to the clover. Tears were pricking his eyes.

"_Horton can you tell Jojo that-"_Ned's voice started.

"Dad I can hear you clear as crystal," Jojo said smiling with a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"_What how?" _Ned's voice asked in pure confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I can," Jojo replied back wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Horton we should leave these two alone," Caly whispered to the elephant. Horton nodded his head and the two went out of the cave. Caly started to tell her side of the story, but that can wait.

"_Are you ok? Do you have a place to stay? How did you get there? Do you know how to get back?" _Ned asked his son all these questions in one breathe.

"Dad one at a time, you sound like the girls," Jojo said with laughter in his voice. "Yes I'm ok, I have a cut on my head but I will live. Yes I have a place to stay, I'll tell you who it is in a minuet. I have no idea how I got here or how to get back," Jojo answered the last question with sadness laced in his voice.

MWMWMWMWMW

"_I have no idea how I got here or how to get back,"_ Jojo's sad voice came through the horn.

Ned bit his lip, he wanted to hug his son so bad to say it is going to be ok. Then his face lit up at an idea he just got. "Wait I can ask Dr. LaRue if she can help!"

"_How long in till you get back?" _Jojo asked not really wanting his dad to go and talk to LaRue.

"I'll be right back," Ned said and it seemed that he can now run at the speed of light.

Before Ned or anyone else knew it he was in Dr. LaRue's office. "Dr. LaRue?"

"Oh Mr. Mayor," Dr. LaRue said has she hit her head on the giant magnifying glass, "How can I be of service?"

"Is there anyway to get a Who into Horton's world or vice versa?" Ned said giving a big fake smile.

"Well I can only transport objects and if I do it will only be next to the clover," Dr. LaRue told Ned typing stuff on the computer.

"Do you have a special walkie-talkie you can send? You know one with a video so you can talk face to face," Ned asked with his fingers crossed behind his back for hope.

"Yes I do," LaRue said pulling the two walkie-talkies, "Why?"

"Well I want to talk to Horton without waiting for him to come to the horn," Ned said. LaRue nodded her head that she understood. "Can you send it now?" Ned asked taking one of the walkie-talkies.

"Sure just go and tell Hor-" Dr. LaRue started to say but noticed the Mayor was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and started the transport.

"Jojo are you still there?" Ned said running to the horn.

"_Yeah still here. That's the fastest you ever been to Dr. LaRue's,"_ Jojo said to his dad.

"Anyway LaRue is sending a walkie-talkie to you," Ned said.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Wait what?" Jojo asked looking dumbfound at the clover. Then it seemed in the cave that there was a thunder storm. Jojo looked at the cave's opening seeing that Caly and Horton don't notice the storm. His hair was whipping all around his face as he looked at the now shrinking cloud. Then it got all bright then made a small little pop was made as some kind of phone appeared.

"All that for a small pop," Jojo muttered under his breath.

"_Did you get the walkie-talkie?" _Ned's voice asked.

"Yeah,_" _Jojo said looking over the walkie-talkie.

"_Now we can talk with out you coming to the clover all the time. And Dr. LaRue can tell you how we can find a way to get you home." _ Ned's voice explained, _"Oh and it also has a video feed so we can see each other. Here let me turn mine on."_

Jojo quickly found the camera on th_e _walkie-talkie and turned it the other way._ I can't let him see me this way! What if I can go home but not change back?_ Jojo thought to himself. Then he dropped his head realizing the answer._ I'll be a prisoner. Ether it be at home or the old observatory, trapped. I can't see anyone but mom and dad and maybe my sisters._

"Jojo how come I can't see you?" Ned asked not from the clover but from the walkie-talkie.

"The camera is turned the other way," Jojo whispered to his dad.

"Jojo please turn the camera around," Ned asked his son. Jojo took a shaky breath and slowing turned the camera to face him. Jojo keep his eyes away from the screen, with his dad on it, and then he heard his dad gasp.

MWMWMWMWMW

"So how did you meet Jojo?" Horton asked Caly.

"I was coming from work and I tripped over him," Caly smirked a little, "I thought it was a stick I tripped over. But then he moaned, I checked his head and he had a big gash on the back."

Horton gasped at the fact that he had a big cut on his head, and then he replied, "Lucky for him he didn't lose his memory."

"Yeah. I bet his parents would be heartbroken. I would never know to look for the jungle of Nool to help find his way home," Caly said looked sadly at her feet, "He would be trapped here then I would go to the police for help. There would be no records for him and then it will be a giant mess."

Caly looked back and saw Jojo staring at a strange walkie-talkie in his hand. "It seems like a good thing you found him," Horton said to Caly.

"I don't think so," Caly said, "But compare to other people around my town I'm the best one. If the adults found they would go to the police first. Anybody my age would say you are on your own kid."

"Guys can you come in here," Jojo said in the cave.

MWMWMWMWMW

_Please say something. _Jojo was still looking away from the camera, hoping that his dad would not reject him.

"Well looks like we have something else for Dr. LaRue fix," Ned said with laughter in his voice.

Jojo turned his shocked face to the screen to see his dad's smiling face. "You're not upset about how I look now?"

"A little shocked at first," Ned said giving his son a truly happy smile not one of his goofy forced smile. "And I can still tell it is you. You don't know how good it is to see you, your mom and I thought you were dead from the fall."

"Guys can you come in here," Jojo said to the mouth of the cave.

Horton and Caly came up next to Jojo. "What's up? Hey is this your dad," Caly asked looking at the screen.

"Hi. Jojo who is your friend?" Ned asked his son which Caly replied.

"I'm Caly Renee Cansse but my friends call me Cal," Caly said smiling to Ned, "I'm letting Jojo stay at my house till we can find a way for him to get home."

"Well thanks for letting Jojo stay at your house Caly," Ned said having a relaxed look on his face knowing his son had some were to stay.

"HI MAYOR!" Horton yelled pushing his way to see the mayor.

"AHHH!" Ned screamed as he fell down, "Sorry Horton you just scared me."

"Sorry. I guess now I have to talk to you through the clover again," Horton said while his ears drooped.

"Wait Horton you can come and stay in my backyard," Caly said smiling at Horton, "Come on lets go back."

MWMWMWMWMW

"You realize Damien if you keep acting like that you will never get Cal," Kitty said just staring at Jez trying to help Damien up without getting dirty, "Just get dirty Jezzy."

"No if I get my clothes dirty one more time mom will kill me," Jez said finally holding him to help him up.

"Damien trust me I'm not attracted to you doing what you are doing and Cal won't be attracted you," Kitty said still watching.

At that comment Jez dropped Damien back in the mud and snapped, "What makes you think Cal is anything like you!"

Damien stood up and wiped the mud off his face and said, "Tabitha you are right that I need to change my tactics and Jezebel you are right about Caly not being like Tabitha. Now will you tell me what I need to do to woo her?"

"First don't say woo," both Kitty and Jez at the same time.

"OK how do I- HI CALY!" Damien said as he turned to wave at Caly and Jojo riding Horton.

"Hey thanks for the tour see you later Horton is coming with us bye," Caly said in one breath and started to walk away.

"Wait Caly I can't let you take him," Damien said.

"Do I want to know why you want the elephant to come with us," Jez hissed at Caly.

"I'll tell you when we get him at my house," Caly said.

"Flirt with him to get what you want Cal," Kitty whispered to Caly.

"What?"

"Trust us," Jez hissed to Caly.

Jojo and Horton just watched the girls talking then looked at each other and shrugged.

"Damien it would mean a lot to me if Horton can stay at my house," Caly said in a real soft voice looking up through her eyelashes at Damien.

"Caly I-I can't," Damien said his face getting redder.

"Please," Caly said even softer.

"I'll get the trailer for Horton," Damien said walking away.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," Kitty said smirking to Jojo.

"Wow Cal is good," Horton said.

"The elephant talked," Jez said pointing at Horton.

Ok if anyone can type how Dr. LaRue talks please tell me I will be forever grateful.


End file.
